Portable light supports are well known in the art. Typically, such light supports are mounted to a surface or a user in a variety of ways in order to emit light therefrom. Light supports usually have a base member for attaching to a surface or a user and another member for mounting a light thereon which can be fixedly or pivotally mounted to the base member.
These light supports can be used in various industries such as mining or construction or for security, policing or military uses.
Among the drawbacks of prior art light supports is that the mounting surface is not adapted for mounting on a large variety of surfaces, and they tend to tip over when positioned on a flat surface without being fixed thereon.
There thus remains a need for an improved light support.